1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to track-over-tire assemblies incorporating a circumferential belt to which grousers are attached. More particularly this invention is directed to embodiments of grouser retainers or anchors that are positioned between a circumferential elastomer belt and the crown or tread of a tire. The actual grousers are then fastened to these grouser retainers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a flexible track on a rubber tire, generally of the pneumatic type, in order to enhance the tractive capabilities of the host vehicle as well as to protect the vehicle tire. In many instances the flexible tracks include significant grousers to both armor the belt and tire and provide traction. Typically these grousers are bolted to full width metal plates trapped between the circumferential belt and the tire. The metal plates or grouser retainers have been provided in a plurality of diverse shapes in order to enhance conformity at the belt/tire interface. Even with this multiplicity of designs it appears that no designs in the prior art teach the structure or use of the instant invention as all known prior art grouser retainers are of a length equivalent to full belt or tire width.